Granny (Granny)
Granny is the titular main antagonist of the 2017 mobile horror game of the same name, and its 2019 sequel Granny: Chapter 2. She kidnaps the protagonist of the game and keeps them locked in her house, giving them only five days to escape. Appearance Granny is represented by a scary old woman who knocks out the player literally every time she catches him/her. She has a long, dirty face, being bald in most parts of the head, but with some gray hair on it, white eyes, bloody teeth, a white dress, and a bloody bat, which she uses every time on the player to knock him or her out. Biography Granny will not always spawn in the basement at the beginning of every day there is a 1.89% chance Granny will spawn in the player's bedroom spawn point.. Granny has an excellent hearing ability, especially if the player knocks over or drops objects, but if painting pieces are dropped on the floor Granny will not hear the sound and even if you drop an item on the grass in the garden. However, there is a teddy bear used to summon Slendrina and get the "true ending" of the game. This teddy is possessed by Slendrina's ghost and does not make a noise when dropped, but will attract Granny like a magnet to your location, possibly because of Granny's strong relationship with Slendrina, who possibly helps Granny as a ghost inside the teddy bear, guiding her to the player's location. However, if the player manages to drop the teddy in Slendrina's crib while Granny herself is chasing the player, Slendrina will appear, Granny will respawn, and Slendrina's theme will play for a few seconds before she disappears. However, if the player does not use the teddy bear, the normal ending (possibly the fake ending) will show up after the player manages to escape from Granny's house. It consists of a dark screen with an audio of the player's footsteps while they are running, and then Granny at the entrance of her house looking for the player, with her bat in her hand. Relatives *Grandpa - (husband) *Slendrina - (deceased granddaughter/spirit) *Slenderman - (Possible son-in-law) *Slendrina's Mother (possible daughter (in-law?)) *Slendrina's Child (great-grandson) *Slendrina's Husband (grandson-in-law) Gallery Granny (Granny).jpg GranHD.v1.jpg Granny1.png Trivia *She was created by Dennis Vukanovic (mainly known as DVloper). *Despite Granny kidnapping and trapping the player in the bedroom and locking the door, she does not think to look under the beds or chests, which are the only places where the player can hide. However, if the player is noticed hiding under the bed or in chests, there is an 1/3 chance of getting hit by Granny's bat in the face. Navigation pl:Granny (Granny) Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Ferals Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mischievous Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Spouses Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Undead Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Mascots Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Cheater Category:Amoral Category:Parody/Homage Category:Female Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version